


A Dose of the Cure

by theneoqueen



Series: The Cure [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneoqueen/pseuds/theneoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and outtakes from my main story, "I Will Cure It." Varying lengths, ratings, and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Ronan and Merry's first meeting and it also just happens to be their wedding day.

The gray walls of the Dark Aster matched Merry’s mood perfectly. The large fortress was to become either her prison or her safe haven; judging by the cold, hard stone the outlook was bleak. Placing her hand against the wall of her room, Merry’s fingers traced the runes that marked it. She had seen ancient runes before but these were of Kree origin; more violent and angry versus the sleek and perfected crafted by the Gods of Asgard. The sound of footsteps made Merry tense as she focused on the markings.

“My lady,” A woman’s voice rang out. “Theus sent me to speak with you.”

Merry wanted to keep her back turned but that would be rude and unfair to the woman speaking. It wasn’t her fault this was happening. As she turned to face her, Merry noticed the woman’s eyes go round. “Is something wrong?” Merry asked. Did they know how nervous she was about this whole thing?

“Oh, no, no.” The lady assured. Her eyes went up and down Merry. “You are just stunning.” Heat bloomed on Merry’s face and she balled her fist so she wouldn’t cover herself up. Her eyes met the woman’s.

“You have purple eyes!” Merry gasped then chided herself for speaking out so brashly. “I-I’m sorry, they’re just so beautiful.” The woman who stood in front of her gave Merry a small grin and nodded. Her eyes weren’t the only attractive thing about the woman – she was tall and athletic, with the most striking bone structure. The sides of her head were shaved with a long tuft of black hair teased back; it made her look feral.

The look on her face contradicted that statement. Her purple eyes were soft and she radiated warmth, she reached out and placed on a hand on Merry’s shoulder. “Are you alright, my lady?”

Licking her dry lips, Merry nodded. “Merry. You may call me Merry.”

A wide smile graced her full lips. “I am Lea.” She clasped her hands together. “I am the seamstress on this ship.” Her eyes once again roamed over Merry. “I have a dress I made for you, just for this occasion.”

Just then another Kree walked into the room and handed Lea some folded fabric. Turning to Merry, she held up the black fabric. Merry couldn’t help but gape at the beauty of the dress. It was an empire waist, with beautiful silver beading that stood out like stars against the inky fabric on the bodice. The sleeves were made of sheer chiffon and added to the elegance of the garment.

“It’s gorgeous.” Merry whispered as she touched the silky fabric.

“Ronan had it commissioned for you.” Lea said, looking guilty; as if she was sharing a secret.

Merry couldn’t help the warmth that spread throughout her body. She smiled to herself, no one had ever given her a gift; much less a gift that was made specifically with her in mind. “How did he know my measurements?”

Lea’s face contorted and if possibly she looked even guiltier. “Well, uh… You will have to ask him.”

Merry’s brows drew together in confusion but she accepted the woman’s reasoning. “Am I supposed to wear this to my…” The tightening of her throat prevented her from finishing.

“Wedding.” Lea finished for her. Concern flashed across her features before giving Merry another smile. “Here,” she said handing the dress to Merry. “Let us try this on.”

Merry turned her body and shucked the simple green dress wore. Clad in only her undergarments, she quickly grabbed the gown and stepped into it. Pulling the bodice close to her chest, she turned to Lea. “I need help with the back.” She said quietly.

Reaching out, Lea began lacing up the satin ribbons that decorated the back. “Tell me if it is too tight.” Pulling harder on the ribbons, Lea waited for Merry’s signal.

“It’s okay.” Merry assured. “Perfect, even.” She waited patiently as Lea finished and then slowly turned to face the other woman. Lea paused and bit her lip, a studious look upon her face.

“Wait here.” She commanded and turned and left Merry alone in the room. Not knowing what to do, she sat down on the small bed that made up half of the furniture in the room. The other was a small closet that could fit her wardrobe five times over. Merry looked down and watched the sequins as they caught on the light – like twinkling starts.

“Don’t you look beautiful.”

Merry’s head shot up and turned toward the deep voice. Standing in the large door frame was a Kree man; he was tall and powerful looking, unlike Lea he had no hair. However, his face was calm and caring – as if he knew his presence caused anxiety. “I am Theus, Commander of the Kree.” He strode over to Merry and held out his hand.

Hesitantly, Merry reached out and he clasped her small hand in his and brought it to his lips. At her shocked expression, Theus gave a weary sigh. “I was told this was proper introduction etiquette. Apparently not.”

“It’s okay.” She answered. “I am not used to it. I am sorry.”

He waved her apology off. “No need, child.” He folded his arms and looked thoughtful. “I know that you have no reason to but trust me when I say that marrying Ronan is…” He paused, looking for the right word. “Wise.”

“Wise.” Merry repeated the word with a hushed tone. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eons before Merry spoke up once again. “Are you married?”

Many emotions flicked across Theus’ face before settling on a fierce, cold scowl. “In my mind, yes.” He voice was cold and even and Merry flinched as the words cut through her. Watching her reaction, Theus tried to give a reassuring lift of his lips. “Perhaps one day, I will tell the tale.”

Nodding, Merry smoothed her hands down the skirt of the gown and gave a shy grin. “I look forward to it.” Merry couldn’t explain it but Lea and Theus had a way about them; they seemed the exact opposite of what her parents had told her.

Lea came back into the room carrying a small headband. Casting a quick glance at Theus, she made a beeline to Merry and placed the delicate headpiece upon her head. Lifting her hands, Merry felt the small jewels that adorned the piece.

“It completes the look.” Lea smiled while Theus nodded in agreement. “I think it’s time.”

Waves of anxiety overtook Merry and she had to remind herself to breathe. Lea gave her another small smile and turned to walk out of the room. Theus held out his long arm and Merry took it. “Come with me, Merry.” He gently pulled her along his side as he led her down the corridor to meet the man she was to wed.

 

Ronan stood at the make shift alter; not a Kree tradition but his father insisted that it would ease his bride-to-be because of the familiarity. He gently pulled at the long sleeves of his ceremonial tunic, he was more accustomed to armor and he felt over exposed in the simple black outfit.

“Nervous?” His youngest brother, Reddian, asked from his position at Ronan’s side. Ronan gave Reddian a heated glare before shoving him away. “Hey!”

“Knock it off.” Kael, Ronan’s other brother, sneered. “If you two don’t stop messing around this thing could last a lot longer than it needs to be.”

“What is the matter?” Reddian asked. “It’s Ronan’s wedding.”

“No need to remind me.” Kael murmured then glanced around the room. There were only a few number of witnesses but his gaze fell upon Nebula’s, Ronan’s right hand woman. A sinister grin appeared on his face. “Are you going to introduce your new wife to your mistress?”

Ronan advanced but Reddian stepped in his way and glared at Kael. “Stop it.” His older brother shrugged and strode over to Nebula. Reddian was going to speak to Ronan but was interrupted when Lea made her entrance.

“Are you ready?” She was staring at Ronan. He nodded and Lea and Reddian took their place among the others while Ronan stood close to the alter.

He looked over to the empty space that would soon be occupied by his bride. A hint of apprehensive swirled deep in his gut; the girl was a Xandarian, the very disease the festers within the galaxy. His father insisted that the match would be a perfect one. Ronan hadn’t agreed but when explained her situation, Ronan felt himself softening and felt for the young woman. Then he saw her…

Ronan’s attention was caught when his father entered, with Merry on his arm, and his breath caught in his throat. The dress he had Lea create was stunning as it graced smoothly over Merry’s curves and the black against her pale skin was romantically dramatic. Her wide green eyes landed on him and he saw a small, brave smile.

Odin’s beard he may be in love.

It became hard to breathe as Merry made her way to her future husband. He was so tall, the tallest man she had ever encountered, and the fabric of his outfit stretched over his broad shoulders and did nothing to hide his muscular physique. A flicker of excitement sparked within her and her heart beat began to quicken.

Suddenly, Theus took her hand and placed in within Ronan’s large palm. His long fingers curled against her hand as he pulled her toward him. The closeness made Merry’s head swim as she stared at his chest, she was too nervous to look up into his face. Ronan’s father stood up and began the ceremony. It wasn’t a traditional wedding but Merry also felt it wasn’t fully Kree, either. Her and Ronan exchanged vows and then he surprised her by kneeling at her feet.

“I, Ronan, Son of Theus, vow to you, Merry daughter of Jael, to honor, protect, and be faithful to you and whatever children come from our union.” The mention of children had Merry flushed but it was Ronan’s intense gaze that affecting her so; Ronan’s eyes were a bright violet that bored into her. His face was handsome, with a strong jaw and perfectly formed cheekbones.

“I promise to do the same.” Merry whispered back. She wasn’t sure if she was to make the same vow but she wanted to. Her own existence with her parents was a terrible one and to have this powerful Kree warrior promise her the opposite was profound and something she wanted to reciprocate.

He didn’t smile but something twinkled in his eyes; perhaps admiration? He stood up slowly as Theus continued on but neither Ronan nor Merry seemed to pay attention. Something sparked between them, of which they could not explain. Finally, Theus words stopped as he made the final announcement.

“I present Ronan and his lady wife Merry.” He gave a mischievous smile. “You may kiss your bride, my son.”

Merry’s breath caught as Ronan’s strong fingers cupped her jaw gently and lifted her face up. His lips caught hers in a sweet kiss. She let out a small whimper and that small sound was music to Ronan’s ears. Easing away from her, Ronan saw the flush that colored her cheeks and her eyes shone bright. Wrapping his large arm around her, he led her away from the alter while Theus and his brothers talked with Lea.

“Where are we going?” Merry asked in a small voice.

“To our bedchamber.” His gruff answer was simple and just as blatant.

Her stomach knotted. She tried to calm herself down, this was something that people have done since the dawn of time. However, she knew nothing about mating.

“W-why are we going there?” Her voice was thick with anxiety.

He gave her a conspicuous look before turning down a long corridor and finally they made it to a large doorway. Opening the door, he led her inside. Merry gasped as she looked around the large chamber. There was a huge vanity, next to it a large bathtub with numerous bottles of soaps and oils; next to it was a small sitting areas, complete with a small, plush sofa. She turned her head to the left and a large bed sat in the middle of the floor. Right next to the bed was a door and few small tables were littered about the large area.

“What is behind the door?” She asked.

“A closet.” He muttered. He took her hand and tugged her toward the large bed and Merry began to panic. Ronan felt the tremble in her body and faced her. “Merry?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name upon his lips. “Yes…” she licked her dry lips. “Ronan?” Saying his name felt so natural but she wasn’t sure if he would want to be addressed as such. “Or do you prefer my lord?”

“Ronan is okay.” He answered but at her nervousness he decided to take a different approach. “Or if ‘my lord’ is something you are more comfortable with, then that is adequate.”

The two stared at each other in silence; however, the heat that simmered between them could not be so easily ignored. Ronan knew that he was expected to consummate his marriage quickly, as under Kree law she would not fully be his until so. Logically, he knew he could demand his right to take her and she would be dutiful but that isn’t how Ronan wished to do things nor did she deserve such treatment. She was too special.

Even so, it was hard to look at her and not feel the pangs of desire. She was so beautiful – so perfect, with her silver hair hanging in loose waves down her back, small pieces framing a face that would make the goddesses envious. Emerald green eyes looked at him with apprehension and he knew he had to tread lightly.

“Why don’t you change into your night clothes and we can go to bed?” He offered.

Merry’s brows crinkled in confusion. “What time is it?” She had been in the other room all day and had no clue of the time of day.

“Xandarian time? 10:38 in the evening.”

“Oh my.” She rushed out. Merry couldn’t believe it was that late. She wasn’t really tired but perhaps she and Ronan could talk. He opened the door to the closet and motioned for her to go inside. Once inside, Merry couldn’t believe the huge room was considered a closet. There were racks upon racks of clothing and there were shelves that housed even more. She heard the door click behind her and went in search of something to wear to bed.

Ronan sat down on the bed and waited for Merry to come back. He shucked off his wedding tunic and tossed it onto the floor. Remembering how his mother would scold him for such a thing had him getting up and throwing it in the hamper reserved for soiled linen. As he sat back down on the mattress, Merry came out from the closet. Dressed in a light blue cotton night gown she looked so innocent and so… delectable.

Before he could stop himself, he had called to her and she slowly walked toward him. Taking her hands he pulled her closer to his body. Even sitting down, she could not tower over him. He gently placed his hands on her rounded hips and at her small jump, his hands contracted. “Did I hurt you?”

Shaking her head, Merry looked down at Ronan. He was shirtless and she could now see for the first time how large and muscular he was. His large hands at her hips scorched her skin even through the fabric of the night dress and she wanted him to do something; she just didn’t know what.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked her. He wasn’t going to seduce or even suggest such a thing but he needed her lips against his once again. At her shy nod, he angled his head up as one of his hands caught in her hair and anchored her head. Capturing her lips, he kissed her harder than he did during their wedding. Her soft lips opened on a shocked gasp and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ronan wanted to take the kiss further but reluctantly pulled away and smoothed his thumb over her full lower lip. “I really love kissing you.”

Blushing, Merry cleared her throat. “I really love you kissing me.”

Ronan didn’t even tried to hide his smug grin. Standing up slowly, he turned down the bed and let Merry slide in first. They both awkwardly arranged themselves on the large bed and once Merry’s head hit the pillow, drowsiness came over her. She laid on her side, facing Ronan who was doing the same. As the minutes went on, Ronan’s face became more and more blurry as sleep began to take her.

Not to waste an opportunity, Ronan leaned toward Merry and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. “Goodnight, wife.” She smiled in response and her body went slack as she slipped into sleep. Ronan fluffed his pillows and settled himself into a more comfortable position and eventually sleep came to take him, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Seeds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan surprises Merry with a gift.

Merry figured that by this point in her life she would be used to boredom but alas here she was, bored out of her skull. She spun the silver hair brush on the sleek wooden surface of her vanity and stared into the large mirror. She huffed out a deep breath, disturbing some of the wayward hairs that feathered around her face.

Standing up, Merry moved around the large chamber that she shared with her husband. _Husband._ It was still such an odd thing for her. Ronan had been nothing but kind and even though their wedding had been weeks ago, he had yet to claim his matrimonial rights; a fact that both relieved and perturbed Merry. Growing up in a loveless household, she had not had the chance to witness passion and romance and even her mother had warned that it was done only when life was to be created. Even in that circumstance is was not okay to enjoy it.

However, Merry did enjoy when Ronan kissed and touched her. Even a slight glance her way was enough to ignite fire within her blood. The familiar feeling of shame doused that fire when she realized what she was thinking. Men were savages, especially Kree men and here she was wishing to be ravaged, or so her parents had forewarned. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Merry couldn’t help but feel her parents were wrong and that Ronan wasn’t a monster in disguise.

Lying down on the mattress, she looked up into the dark expanse of the ceiling. It was nearly mid-day and she hadn’t seen Ronan since breakfast and she was curious to where he was. “Oooh.” She whined to herself and covered her face. She was acting like a lovesick child and surely such behavior would not be tolerated, especially by the son of a powerful Kree lord. Sitting up, she decided to read a book; perhaps it would take her mind off her husband.

 

“You want me to do what?” Prax, Ronan’s Lieutenant, gaped as he was handed a large shovel.

Sighing deeply, Ronan thrust the tool into Prax’s hand. “I need you to start digging so we can begin preparations for a garden.”

“A garden.” His response was flat, then a twinkle sparkled in his eyes. “For the Lady?”

Ronan wanted to punch the man for looking so smug while he glanced away from his prying eyes. “Yes, for my Lady.”

“Oh, excuse me!” Prax laid his hand over his heart in mock horror. “Your Lady, huh?” He playfully punched Ronan’s shoulder and stuck the shovel into the ground and leaned on the wooden handle. “How is marriage treating you?”

“Fine.” Ronan answered quickly and in a tone that warned the other man not to push the issue. He watched Prax as he eyed him but then began digging into the hard surface of the ground. Soon, with his own shovel, Ronan followed suit. The few times he and Merry were able to be completely alone, she had talked about her interests and hobbies. She had the usual womanly endeavors, such as reading; in which Ronan ordered a multitude of books to be delivered to their chamber.

As much as Merry loved books, she expressed her fondness for gardening, flowers, and the sun. He had to grimace at that, for now she was tied to a life inside a dark ship and she will most likely never see the sun again. He decided then to build Merry her own personal sanctuary, complete with artificial sunlight. Ronan had connections that were eager to supply him with his needs, for Kree treasure was highly coveted.

“How big is this garden going to be?” Prax asked, breathless as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked around the wide, flat ballroom that was being used for training but now he wasn’t sure that was to stay true.

“Big enough.” Ronan answered, not entirely sure himself.

“Like big enough for her to lie down in?” Prax continued, and then his voice turned sheepish. “Or perhaps big enough for two bodies to lie down…”

“Oh, do shut your mouth!” Ronan growled but Prax just laughed. He kept on shoveling, bringing up the hard stone and other minerals that made up the floor. He didn’t want people knowing what he and Merry did in private – or rather what they haven’t been doing. They’ve been married for weeks and still they only kissed, with Ronan occasionally touching her sides and hips, of course always through the fabric of her gowns.

Ronan knew that being patient was the key to breaking his wife’s innocent and nervous demeanor. The poor girl had been all but brainwashed into thinking that no one other than high class Xandarians mattered and his father had inkling that she was not shone affection. She admitted she enjoyed kissing him and he saw how dazed she looked when he did so. Even now, thinking about her caused Ronan’s body to go taut and he grumbled his frustrations and dug at the land in a furious rhythm.

Prax stood back as he watched Ronan work furiously at the land. He knew little of the Xandarian woman, only that she was mistreated by her parents, but came from high society and power. He worried that she would make a foul wife, decreeing Ronan and his people beneath her but she has done exactly the opposite. On occasions that he had seen her, the girl’s eyes shone with admiration toward her husband and she seemed interested in the close knit community they have built on the Aster; too bad the girl was too shy to actively engage with anyone. Perhaps with time she will come out of her shell.

Prax reluctantly went back to digging and he and Ronan were at it for hours and dug enough up so that Merry could have both a small pond and greenery for her garden. They stood and surveyed their handiwork, their skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, breathing heavily.

“Please,” Prax gasped out. “Please say we are finished.”

Eyeing him curiously, Ronan’s brow bone lifted. “You used to be able to fight for hours and then still craved more.”

Chuckling, Prax scrubbed a hand down his face. “That was quite a while ago, son. I am old, now.”

Ronan shook his head and chuckled along with him. “Yeah, I suppose we better stop.” The smile he gave Prax was ornery, “Wouldn’t want you to keel over and die on me.” He was rewarded with another playful punch by Prax.

 

Merry was just getting to the exciting part of her book when the door to the chamber opened. She looked up and saw Ronan step through the doors and the fluttering of her heart begun. Putting the book aside, she sat up on her spot on the bed. “Hello,” she paused and took a small breath. “Ronan.”

Please that she said his name rather than ‘my lord,’ Ronan closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed and sat down. His back was to Merry as he took off his boots and threw them against the wall. He then rid himself of his armor, leaving him shirtless, but kept his pants on. From her position, Merry saw the moisture that shone off his wide, muscular chest. She bit her lip as heat spread throughout her body.

She watched as his shoulders fell forward and his large hands cupping his head. “Ronan?” She asked quietly.

Ronan lifted his head as he felt the bed dip and turned to see her crawling toward him. He quickly shot his head forward and tried to ward off the effects of such an alluring pose. Soft silk touched his bare back as warmth radiated across the wide expanse of skin. “Merry?” he asked.

She stood up on her knees behind him and slowly placed her soft hands on his strong shoulders. “H-have you been working?” She cringed at her stupid question. Of course he had been working, he was the Commanding Officer of the Kree army and was in charge of training the warriors.

He felt breathless as he felt the soft press of her body against his, the silk gown doing nothing to shield her soft flesh, the heat of her scorched his skin. “Yes, I was digging.”

“Digging?” She asked curiously while idly massaging her hands against his shoulder blades.

“Yes.” He grunted. Taking a chance, he leaned his head back and settled between her full breasts, gazing up into her wide eyes. “I was digging up the training court.”

“Why?” She choked out. His violet eyes were bright, almost radioactive as he stared up at her from his scandalous place between her breasts. He knew he could hear her heart beating erratically and she kept up her massage to focus her thoughts.

“I wanted to put a garden in.” His eyes shifted away from hers in embarrassment. “For you. I remember you mentioning how much you loved flowers and the sun.” He let out a humorless laugh. “There is no sun here so I commissioned for a machine that gives off artificial sun.”

Merry’s hands ceased and she stared down at Ronan in shock. No one had ever done anything so nice for her. Her heart felt close to bursting as she saw his face blur as her eyes teared up.

“Merry…” Ronan’s console was cut off as she swooped down and kissed him. The angle was awkward, odd, and Merry wasn’t sure if she was technically kissing his lips but she was so enamored with Ronan and for him to do something so heartfelt; it made her want to give something in return, even if it paled in comparison.

Her full lips were a shock as they half hazardously found themselves on his own lips. He let her kiss him, in her own sweet way before softly cupping the back of her head and angling her sweet mouth over his and kissing her deeply. He heard her long, beautiful sigh and then he made a similar noise when she kissed him back with fervor. They stayed liked that for a moment before Merry broke the kiss and placed her lips on his forehead while wrapping her arms around the front of his chest.

“Thank you, Ronan.” Her voice was raw, emotional and was filled with gratitude.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, “My pleasure.”

 

The process of creating Merry’s garden took two full weeks and it was a sight to behold. A small fish pond sat in the middle of her own personal wonderland. Shrubbery, cherry blossom trees, flowers of all sorts, and various green plants surrounded the small body of water and Ronan even had a small bench installed so Merry would read her books in the garden. The artificial sunlight shone warm and bright, the rays gleaming off the water that added a magical element.

“Oh, Ronan!” Merry gasped when he brought her to see it. She turned and looked up at him, out of place in his dark armor and black face paint, her smile was wide and infectious and soon he was grinning back at her. She left his side to touch the soft petals of the colorful flowers and she kneeled down by the pond and dipped her fingers in the cool water. The fish were bright and colorful; on the surface of the water there was fat, little frog napping on a lily pad.

A few of the inhabitants of the Aster stopped and looked at the garden but most just kept moving on, knowing the small space was reserved for Ronan’s wife. A little girl walked slowly toward Merry, who was still kneeling by the pond. Ronan tensed slightly, not sure what would transpire between the two.

Merry looked up and saw the little girl approach her. She had to be no more than six years of age and she was tall and thin, with long black hair and the same purple Kree eyes. “Hello,” Merry greeted warmly to the child, who blushed and covered her mouth.

“Do you like the garden?” Merry asked softly. The girl’s eyes were wide and Merry had a feeling that she had never seen the sun nor green plants. She reached out and plucked a white flower from the ground and held it out to the girl. “My name is Merry, what is yours?”

“Ulea.” She said softly and took the flower, holding to her chest as she smiled at Merry.

“What a beautiful name.” Merry smiled at the child who then sat down beside her. “What to watch the fish?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Merry and Ulea watched the fish swim around the small pond while Ronan looked upon them. Seeing Merry with the Kree child was his undoing; rather than shoo the girl away, Merry welcomed her with open eyes and a warm smile. He saw the child clutch at the white flower, knowing she had never seen such a thing and saw the happiness that radiated on her face.

All because of his wife; his beautiful, gracious, lovely wife.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan receives grave news.

Merry jolted awake when she heard a loud crash. She quickly sat up, clutching the heavy blanket to her chest in fear, and looked around the dark room. Across the large chamber, Ronan was angrily throwing whatever he could get his hands on: bottles, books, and clothing among other things. His body was tense as he paced around the room, his breathing heavy.

“R-Ronan?” She asked meekly. Pushing tendrils of hair from her face she watched her husband as his body went still and he looked over to her. He was still clad in his Kree armor and his black face paint was smudged and smeared down his face and neck. Sad violet eyes met hers from across the room.

“What is wrong?” She asked worriedly. Jumping out of bed, Merry went straight to Ronan. As she neared him the sense that there was something wrong heightened. “Ronan,” She placed her small hand on his forehand in an attempt to comfort him.

Ronan was a flurry of emotions; anger, sadness, and fear whirled inside him so fiercely that he needed to smash something. In a sudden jerk, he ripped his arm out from Merry’s palm and picked up a small, glass vase that sat on her vanity. In a flash, he threw it against the wall where it smashed into a hundred little pieces.

Merry’s gasped was audible. Horrified, she backed against the wall with her hands cupping over her mouth. She didn’t know what she did to upset Ronan; all she wanted was to comfort him. Cowering against the cool stone of the wall, she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Ronan watched as the glass pieces rained from the impact against the wall. Seething, he went to pick up another object, a vase, perfume, anything, until Merry’s reflection in the mirror caught his gaze. She was huddled against the opposite wall, tears streaked down her face, marred with fear. Suddenly, the anger that clouded Ronan’s mind began to dissipate as he turned to face her.

“Merry,” he croaked out. He watched her body jerk as his voice and he took a small step forward. She didn’t move from her position, probably scared that he would reprimand her. Stepping in front of her, he placed his hands on either side of her downturned face, trapping her between his long, strong arms. “Merry,” he said her name again, this speaking to her softly.

“I-I-I…” She blubbered. “Am, s-s-sorry.” Streams of fresh, hot tears fell from her eyes and gathered in pools on her night dress. Ronan’s forefinger lifted her chin so that her watery eyes could meet his. Her lips trembled and her cheeks were splotchy.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Ronan began, rubbing his thumb over her fuller lower lip. “I am the one who acted like a monster.” Guilt ate up his insides and bile rose in the back of his throat. His wife should never have had to witness him in such a state nor should she have been at the receiving end of such treatment. “I am so sorry, Merry.” Ronan’s voice was filled with regret. “I will never act this way again.”

Merry tasted the salty tears as she licked her dry lips. “You really scared me.”

The vulnerability of her voice broke his heart and the intense shame he felt had him backing away from her. “No!” She cried out as she grasped the gauntlets of his armor. Her sudden burst surprised them both. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.” Nervous fingers laid flat against his chest.

Ronan looked away from her curious eyes and instead looked at their reflection in the mirror. Admittedly, he looked a fright; his war paint was smudged all across his face and neck, giving him a feral look. His little wife stood in front of him, barely standing taller than his diaphragm, the crown of her head was moussed and damp tresses stuck to the side of her neck. He looked like a demon that was preying on a sweet little cherub. No wonder she had been frightened.

“Please,” she whispered.

“My father fell ill.” He said, still staring into the mirror. He felt her stiffen at his statement and he slowly looked down into her sad eyes. “The healers don’t think he will make it.”

“Is there not anything they can do?”

Stepping away from her, Ronan began taking off his armor and picked up a towel to scrub his face. Merry watched as her husband disrobed, blushing at his nudity. Pulling up his sleep trousers, he sat on the edge of the bed. “They are putting him in a healing pool.” He held out his hand for her.

Confused, Merry placed her hand in his. He yanked her toward him and buried his face against her stomach. “It feels like my whole world is coming apart.” He murmured against her silk covered flesh. He kneaded her wide hips in his hands. “My father’s life hangs in the balance.”

“He is strong.” Merry stroked the back of his head, trying to soothe him.

“But what if I’m not?” His confession stunned Merry, who gaped down at him. His head lifted and in a swift motion, scooped Merry up and positioned her over his lap. “I could barely contain my emotions and in the process I scared you.”

“It’s alright.” Merry tried to reason with him. “You said you were sorry.”

Hugging her close, Ronan nodded. “I am sorry, Merry, but it does not erase the fact that I acted like a heathen.” His eyes lowered, “Acted like how they all think Kree men do.”

“I don’t think so.” Merry argued.

“I feel like that damned Hades who abducted sweet, innocent Persephone and brought her into a world of death and despair.”

If it were merely weeks earlier, Merry may have agreed with his sentiment but the truth of the matter was Merry was falling in love with her husband. “Perhaps the way they came together was less than desirable,” Merry began, “but in the end…” Her voice trailed off, not sure of what words to use.

She didn’t have to worry for long because Ronan’s lips caught hers in a fierce kiss. His arms wrapped her up close and molded her body starkly against his. “I want you.” He ground out against her lips, “So much.”

Merry groaned against his insistent mouth and rocked her hips against his, taking the edge of her aroused body. Large, warm hands cupped her round breasts through her gown and she let out a small wail, the touch was foreign and the pleasure racked her body.

The sounds she was making had Ronan’s body on edge. His lower body was tight; his erection throbbed with each moan and whimper that escaped her sweet mouth. His head was swimming in her, lost in the pleasures of her delicious body.

An alarm began going off in his head; this was not the best time to be doing this. He broke the kiss recluntantly, “Merry.” His hands stilled her moving hips; he felt her body sag slightly against his. She opened her mouth to apologize for her behavior but he held a finger to her lips.

“I think you have been through enough for today.” He said quietly. Lifting her off him, he laid her gently back down on the bed. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he walked away from her as she got comfortable under the blankets.

“Are you coming to bed?”

Her question was innocent but it triggered less than pure thoughts in Ronan’s mind. “If you want me to.”

“I do.”

He couldn’t deny her so he laid next to her in the bed. They lay in silence for a few minutes before he felt the bed shift and the sudden warm contact of Merry’s body against his. She laid her head on his chest and he couldn’t stop his hand from tangling in the silky tresses.

“I don’t know what to do about my father.” Ronan’s voice was loud amongst the silence.

“You will figure it out.” She assured and cuddled closer to him. Merry felt guilty that she was unable to do more but she vowed that she would be there for her husband. For better or worse, he was hers and she was his.

 


	4. Frigga the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little oneshot about Ronan and Merry's daughter, Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I wrote this oneshot before I even finished "I Will Cure It." I am not sure why but the idea struck me and refused to go away. Obviously, this throws off the chronological order I was going it but it also allows me more freedom to write during any time period within my 'I Will Cure It' universe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Frigga the Fair, contrary to her name, was a force to be reckoned with. Standing close to six feet, she was every essence a warrior woman. Her long silver and black hair was loose with braids at her temples with piercing violet eyes completing the ferocity of her look. Even so, Frigga earned her title, as she was the voice of compassionate reasoning against her younger, more ferocious brother. 

As the oldest, Frigga had her fair share of responsibilities. However, due to her gender she was unable to be crowned leader of the Kree, that honor went to her brother, Kaehn. 

“It is simply a formality,” her father reasoned with her as she confronted him. Her mother stood beside her husband, sympathy clearly written on her face. “It’s tradition.”

“Is it also a tradition to marry outside your race?” she snapped back, then immediately regretted her outburst when she saw her mother pale. 

Curling Merry closer, Ronan gave his oldest a stern look, “You must not be quick to cast such judgements; as you are a child of two worlds.” 

Frigga quickly sought out her mother to apologize. Merry, being the gentle soul she was forgave her and listened to Frigga’s grievances about her place among her father’s people and what role she would play. The next morning her father informed her that she would begin training in the Kree army. 

“What brought this on?” she mused as she bit into her breakfast pastry. Ronan’s uncomfortable look mixed with her mother’s telling blush had Frigga reconsidering her curiosity.

Now, three years later, Frigga was second in command, only answering to Kaehn who had taken the mantle from Ronan the previous year. Kaehn was ruthless and cunning, Frigga showed mercy and compassion; two sides of the same coin. 

“Frigga,” Kaehn’s fierce voice cut through her deep thoughts, “I need you to stop daydreaming.”

Sighing angrily, Frigga walked toward her older brother, “I was not daydreaming,” she grumbled.

“Whatever,” he answered gruffly and handed her a heavy weapon, “I need you to train Jason.”

Her brows crinkled in confusion, “Why? Jason is a perfect warrior.” He glared at her, “Don’t give me that look!” 

Kaehn’s face softened, “He’s great with hand to hand comabt but he could work on incorporating weapons into his arsenal.”

Frigga sighed and her grip tightened on the cold iron of the weapon Kaehn handed to her. “I don’t know why, we upgraded to Xandarian weapons years ago.”

“Father thinks it is wise to learn the old ways.”

Of course, Frigga thought. Ronan was very much involved in Xandar but ever since the Kree were granted the right to be a sovereign state, he had slightly gone back to his old ways. Thankfully, his wife and children were there to remind him how far he had come. 

Frigga opened her mouth to tell Kaehn she did not wish to train Jason but his stern look made her hold her tongue. She knew her brother would never hurt her but she also knew when to let things go. “I’ll go find Jason,” she said, defeated. 

A snarky grin graced his lips, “No need. He’s already in the training yard, waiting for you.” Kaehn knew that Frigga disliked training but Jason had come up to him and requested alone time with Frigga. 

“What for?” Kaehn asked, skeptical. 

Jason shrugged and fiddled around with his jacket, “I just want to be alone with her.”

“Again, what for?” 

“You could say that, um, I am interested in your sister.” Jason stammered out, no matter how much he tried, he would never be as smooth as his father. 

“Most people are,” Kaehn responded, “she is the first born Xandarian-Kree hybrid.” 

Jason sighed, Kaehn was known for not having a love life, pledging his life to protecting the Kree and Xandarians but damn, he didn’t think he would be so dense. “I wish to…” Jason stopped, trying to find the right words, “be romantically involved with your sister.”

“Okay,” Kaehn simply said. 

“Alright, great talk,” Jason slapped Kaehn on the shoulder and walked away. 

After Kaehn watched Jason walk away, he arranged for Frigga and Jason to be alone to train. While he was not interested in romance, he was aware that Frigga held some sort of feelings for Jason. They may as well be together; there is no point in pining for one another. “Now, go,” Kaehn ordered his sister, “Jason is waiting.”

Letting out a puff of breath, Frigga began the trek toward the field where training took place. With each step she took, her heart began to beat faster and faster until the sound drummed in her ears and her breathing was ragged. For as long as she could remember she had a crush on Jason Quill, son of Peter and Nika. He was the spitting image of his father, only instead he inherited his mother’s dark eyes. Not only was Jason handsome, he was so sweet and kind; he always stood up for Frigga and her family. He was the only boy her age that did not look at her like some type of science experiment. Instead, they told each other their fears, their greatest joys, and everything in between. Before she knew it, Frigga came face to face with the object of her desire. “Jason,” his name escaped her lips in a loud whisper, more breathy than she wished. 

He gave her a wide smile, showing white, straight teeth, and he walked toward her. “Frigga,” he said happily and stopped a few feet away from her. Unlike most men, Jason actually towered over Frigga and she had to angle her head to look up at him. “Are you ready for our training?”

“Training?” Frigga hated how she sounded when she was around him. When Jason was near her, she felt so stupid and she was aware of every movement and sound that came from her body. Her mother tried to explain that it is not uncommon when interested in a man but Frigga was no ordinary woman. She bucked up and raised her chin, “Why do you need training? You are adept with a weapon and your hand to hand skills are unparalleled.”

“Whoa, calm down,” Jason held up both hands in submission, “Your dad is the one that wants me to learn to fight with that.” He pointed toward the large mallet that Frigga held in her hands. 

“Well, then,” she gave a mischievous grin and suddenly swung the mallet toward Jason who quickly ducked. 

“Frigga!” He cried then ran to pick up a defensive weapon from equipment storage. Turning quickly, he deflected another blow and a loud clang rang out. Turning on his heel, he caught her off balance, but only for a moment before she caught herself and retaliated. Over and over they moved around the field, their movements were so fluid and in synch they may as well have been dancing. 

“Not bad, huh,” Jason mouth turned up in a cocky grin as he watched Frigga roll her eyes. His warrior princess was a sight to behold in battle. She was graceful but deadly, all her movements were perfectly executed, her scowl was fierce and unwavering; she was never so beautiful than when she was in her element. 

“Yeah, not bad,” she panted slightly, then she swiftly dropped to the ground and kicked her feet out, tripping Jason and he fell backwards. She moved so quick and smooth, Jason did not notice as she straddled his body and pinned him down, a victorious smile shone bright upon her face, “but I’m better,” she declared, her words held no arrogance but simple truth. 

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Jason agreed and his hands clasped the armor covered calves that squeezed the sides of his body. 

Frigga froze. Jason had never touched her like this before. “W-what are you doing?” she stammered out. 

“You don’t like me touching you?” His confidence wilted, he was sure Frigga felt something for him but perhaps he was wrong. 

“I didn’t say that,” she murmured. “No one has touched me like that.”

“Your calf?” Jason teased her but he knew that Frigga was not customer to such things, especially being the daughter of Ronan the Accuser – men weren’t exactly jumping at her door. A burst of gusto raged through him and he tugged her down until her lips hovered over his, “Would you like me to…” his question was cut off as Frigga planted her lips over his. He reacted immediately, cupping the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. 

Even in the height of battle, Frigga never felt such a rush; sparks of desire traveled all over her body. It was electric, kissing Jason and she never wanted it to end. The kiss went on and on, with Jason occasionally nipping at Frigga’s plush lips. Finally, because they needed to breath, Jason broke the kiss and stared up at her. 

“See? Training me isn’t so bad after all.”

From across the way, Merry was soothing her husband who looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel as they saw their only daughter being ravaged by Quill’s son. They were taking a stroll along the Kree grounds and happened to come across the youngsters, much to Ronan’s dismay. 

“First, Quill,” Ronan ground out, “now his son is trying to soil my only daughter.”

Giving him a sympathetic look, Merry wrapped her arms around his forearm, “Now, Ronan,” she said calmly, “we raised our daughter to be smart and fearless. What better way to showcase those traits than to have a dalliance with your lover in a field?”

At Ronan’s sour face, Merry laughed and kiss his scowling lips. After a second, Ronan gave in and kissed his wife back full heartily. 

“I suppose she could do worse,” he admitted. 


	5. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit oneshot involving Kaehn.

Kaehn leaned his head back against the stone bench and let the steam engulf his stress. He was sitting alone in one of the rooms reserved for meditation, only Kaehn was never one for meditation. Frigga and Emmerick found solace in sweating themselves to death but Kaehn usually used the room because no one would dare bother the commander when he sought peace. He heard the sound of footsteps and a small smile graced his lips. _All but one._

Raising his head, his ultra violet eyes met those of his intruder – inky black and long lashes fluttered as she stared back at him. “I thought I would find you here,” she said in a husky voice.

That voice did things to Kaehn, made his nerves spark and lust run through is veins. “Congratulations.” His brow arched, “What would you like as a prize?”

A sultry grin spread across Camilla’s beautiful face, “What would you like to give me, master?”

The hot pangs of desire spread throughout Kaehn’s body at Camilla’s words, eliciting his baser Kree instincts. Unlike his father, Kaehn did not deny his savagery, both in battle and in private affairs. His eyes roamed over Camilla, he studied her smooth, clear skin – a beautiful crimson. Long tresses of purple hair fanned around her petite shoulders and framed a most exquisite face. Plump lips smiled at his blatant appreciation.

“Like what you see?” she asked softly and shrugged off the wispy robe she wore.  Bare before him, she gave a little turn, allowing him a full view of her body.

His breathing became labored and his heartbeat drummed in his ears but he remained cool and collected. “I do enjoy the view, but,” he clicked his tongue, “there is one that I find more tantalizing.”

Cocking her head to the side, Camilla gazed down at him, “Oh? And what may that be?”

Looking at her straight on, Kaehn slowly removed the towel he wore around his waist. He revealed himself to her and her expression turned lusty. Kaehn thrust his hips up, removing the towel from under him, the action causing his erection to jut out.

A mewl escaped from Camilla as she watched her partner lean back against the humid stone bench, his large hand gripping the base of his cock. “You know what to do.” His words were to the point and she was eager to obey. Her hips swayed as she made her way toward him and gracefully kneeled down until she was between his strong thighs.

“Like this?” her tone still held its innocence and she watched pre cum bead at the head of his cock. Giving an appreciative moan, Camilla leaned in and slowly sucked the tip into her mouth. Hearing Kaehn’s sharp intake of breath, she swallowed half of his erection and ran her tongue along the hard shaft. Rough hands tangled themselves in her hair and began guiding her mouth up and down, just the way he liked it.

Kaehn loved watching Camilla as she took his cock, there was never a sight so beautiful than her beautiful mouth wrapped around him. Her naughty tongue lashed at his sensitive manhood and he willed himself not to spill in her mouth.

He would save that for her pussy.

“Enough,” he growled and pulled her away from his cock. Pulling her up his body, his lips landed on hers in a rough kiss, biting at her lips. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, her own body tormented by desire. Her body arched into his as he kissed her deeper, moving her hips against his, soft skin caressing his engorged flesh with each pass. Camilla felt his calloused hands as they traveled along her body, from her shoulders, down her back, passing over her hips, until finally seeking the heat between her thighs.

“Kaehn,” she whimpered against his mouth as he skimmed his fingers over her swollen clit. Camilla’s body clenched and she twisted her hips toward his hand, seeking relief from the sensations he ignited in her body. It was always like this with Kaehn, ever since they first time. A simple glance form his scorching violet eyes had her weak in the knees. Never before had Camilla witnessed such an intense, virile male. Kaehn thrust two fingers into her sheath, eliciting a shrill cry of pleasure from her.

“Yes, Cami,” Kaehn breathed, using the nickname he gave her, “is this what you wanted?” She bucked against his probing fingers, her arousal making it easy for him to ease in and out. He watched her as she tilted her head back, her long graceful neck was bared to him and he couldn’t escape temptation. Leaning into her, he bit down on her neck then licking the sting away.

“Oh, gods,” she moaned and pushed on his shoulders making him look up to her. “Fuck me now, Kaehn.”

“Get on your knees,” he grunted, motioning to the floor.

Camilla bit her lip, as much as she cared for Kaehn – hel, loved him, she wished not to be taken in such a way…like his whore. “How about,” she whispered, her tone hopeful, “we try something new?”

“New?” he asked gruffly, “Why?” Kaehn didn’t like where this was going, they’ve fucked numerous times and she has yet to complain. “Are my skills lacking?”

“No!” She framed his face in her hands, “Just let me try something. Please.” She gave him no time to respond before she captured his lips with her and moved her body over his, straddling Kaehn’s strong thighs. His hard cock rubbed against the inside of her thigh and they both moaned at the contact. Reaching between them, Camilla slowly began stroking his hardened member, the fluid leaking at the crown making her movements smooth.

“Cease this torture, Cami.” Kaehn ground out, “Just let me fuck you.”

Camilla moved her hips over Kaehn’s erection and then suddenly she was pushing down onto his thick length. She took him to the hilt and was rewarded with a roar from Kaehn. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Camilla began moving on his cock; her movements were quick and frantic, wanting to bring them both pleasure.

Large hands grasped her hips and clamped down on the flesh so hard that bruises formed, which Camilla didn’t mind. Kaehn’s hips thrust up to meet her downward movements and each meeting of flesh was met with a jolt of intense pleasure that traveled throughout his body. However, it was not as intense as watching Camilla as she rode him, eyes heavy with lust and mouth open in a silent scream.

They’ve never done it like this, Kaehn always insisted on taking her from behind. Face to face contact was too much, too intimate. A warrior should stay detached, as any day could be his last, but Cami warmed not only his bed but his heart. It was all too much.

“Cami…” his voice broke.

“I’ve got you, Kaehn,” she murmured as her lips nuzzled against his, “I’m here with you.” His hands tightened even more on her sore flesh but she kept on moving on his cock, each pass heightening her senses. He was so much bigger than her, stretching her to a sweet pleasure-pain that only Kaehn could give her. While he was not a gentle lover, he would never hurt her; not intentionally.

Kaehn caught one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled as she continued her assault on his body. Her moan of pleasure rang in his ears as he nipped the hard bud and moved his hands to cup her buttocks. “I’m going to cum, let me bend you over.”

Camilla shook her head, “Like this or not at all, Kaehn.”

“Witch,” his hissed and his heart began racing in panic. He was so close and her cunt squeezing him so tightly wasn’t helping him rear in control. His hand moved up her thigh until it reached her protruding clit, circling the hard nub with his thumb he watched her hips roll against the pressure. Juices coated his cock as he watched it disappear and reappear within her tight body. It was a sight to behold and one that had his dick begging for release.

“Kaehn,” Cami moaned pitifully and he felt her cunt clenched around his cock and felt the spasms hit her body and the rush of wetness that coated his thighs. Kaehn tried to hold off but her orgasm set off his and he clamped her hips down on his and spilled his seed in her.

Camilla watched, for the first time, Kaehn in the midst of his climax – his face was taut and his eyes smoldered but held so much emotion. “Kaehn…” she couldn’t stop the words from escaping her mouth, “I love you so much.” She sobbed and buried her head in the crock of his neck as the remnants of pleasure still wracked their bodies.

The familiar panic rose up in Kaehn and he chided himself for allowing her to see him in such a state. It was too difficult to hide his feelings during sex and now Cami knew how he felt. His life was too risky, too dangerous, and to force someone into that was selfish. His mother almost died because of being married to his father, he wasn’t going to let that happen to Cami.

“What’s wrong?”

Her soft voice broke through his tumultuous thoughts and his eyes met hers. They were wide and gentle and shined brighter than any sun in the universe. “I don’t know how long we can continue this.”

In an instant her eyes dimmed and her face fell. “What makes you say that?” Embarrassment overtook her as she remembered her declaration of love.

“Cami,” he said and cupped her cheek in his hand, “what I do, it’s too dangerous.”

“You don’t think I can handle it?” she snapped. “Need I remind you that I am quite capable of handling myself?”

He couldn’t help the proud smirk, it was one of many reasons he was so drawn to her. “I know you can but look what happened to my mother.”

“Oh, yeah, let us look at that.” She said sarcastically, “She married the leader of the Kree Empire, has magical powers, has three children, and to top it off her best friends are the freakin’ Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“She doesn’t have magic powers!” He retorted angrily, “she was infected by an Infinity Stone. Thanks to my father.”

“Does she blame him?” she asked back, just as angry as he.

Kaehn sneered and shook his head in disbelief. “No but she should.”

“Kaehn,” she scolded.

“Don’t use that tone,” he said, “I couldn’t live with myself if something like that happened to you.”

“Then don’t let it happen to me,” she gave him a sweet smile.

His deep sigh was a sign of frustration, “I can’t control that, Cami.”

Straightening her back, Camilla cupped his face, her fingers stroked over his strong jaw and angular cheekbones. “Kaehn, we cannot control what will happen and I know how much that bothers you.” She placed a kiss on his lips, “but can you try? For me?”

His eyes focused on her, as much as he wanted to run away, he knew she would chase after him. “I love you,” he blurted out, just as she did earlier. He knew he should take back the words but Cami looked so happy and relieved that he couldn’t muster the lie.

“One day at a time, darling,” Camilla placed another kiss upon his lips. She shifted her hips and the cock that was still balls deep in her came to life. “Don’t worry about anything else, not now.” She purred out a sweet plea, “Fuck me, master.”

 A low growl vibrated from Kaehn’s throat, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Kaehn and Camilla however, I am not 100% happy with this but it has been in my drafts for over a month and I wanted to give it out there. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Merry practice her newfound skills.

It was a beautiful day. The three suns of Xandar shone brightly onto the vibrant green grass, warming the flowers and other flora. Various small animals basked in the sunbeams as they lazily lounged on the rocks and trees. It was a beautiful day indeed, perfect for Ronan to teach his wife some combat skills.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Merry grumbled as she handed her infant daughter to Theus, who happily cuddled the baby close. “I am not a soldier.”

“No,” Ronan answered as he gently ran his finger along Frigga’s soft cheek. “However, you have been gifted with great power and it would be wise to understand and control it.”

“Gifted?” Merry raised a brow.

“Infected,” Ronan corrected. “Even so, it would be very valuable”

“I suppose,” she said. Lingering at Theus’ side, she looked down at Frigga who was wide eyed as she took in her surroundings.

“Go,” Theus chuckled, “we will be here the whole time.” He held the baby closer to his chest as Merry’s shoulders slumped as she walked toward the barren patch of land Ronan was preparing to use for training.

Merry stood and watched Ronan set up some targets a few yards away and nervousness rose up in her. She felt the familiar burning of energy and quickly looked back to her daughter and father in law. The sight of them together warmed her heart and eased her nerves and soon the negative feelings were gone. A peaceful calm remained.

“Okay, wife,” Ronan’s eyes sparkled with anticipation. “Let’s get started.” He pointed to the one of the targets, “try to hit one of those.”

“Um,” she mumbled, “I can’t. It doesn’t work that way.”

Confused, Ronan stared at her. “What do you mean?”

She waved her arms in agitation, “I can’t just conjure it up. I have to have an intense emotional reaction.” Merry gave a deep sigh, “It seems to react to negative ones.”

“Well,” Ronan said as he stood behind her. “Think of something that got your ire.”

Merry’s thoughts immediately went to Marita, the Xandrian officer who blatantly showcased interest in Ronan. She thought of how close the woman was to her husband and her disregard for his personal space and their relationship. Sparks of power rose up in her and the vivid purple haze surrounded her.

“Now aim and hit the target, Merry.” Ronan encouraged. “You can do it, you control it. It doesn’t control you.”

Using Ronan’s words for support, Merry lifted her arm and pointed it toward the large circular target. Palm open and facing outward, she willed herself to centralize the waves of energy that coursed her. It fought back, wanting absolute control and Merry gave small cry as her knees buckled under the force. Her vision blurred and Merry felt as if she were going to faint.

Ronan rushed to her side and held her up, “I want you to try to defeat it, Merry.” He nuzzled her cheek, “but only if you want to. Don’t exert yourself but I know you can overcome it.”

Not wanting to disappoint either of them, she took strength form him and pushed on. Concentrating hard, Merry broke through the hold the stone had on her, took her mark and a shot of energy erupted from her palm and in a flash hit the target, destroying it completely. Amazement overtook Merry and a smile graced her beautiful face. Turning to face Ronan, she grinned up at him. “Oh, Ronan, did you see that?”

“I did,” he said with a proud smirk. “You are the master here, Merry. Not anyone or anything else.”

Elated by his words, she rose up and placed a kiss on his lips. “Let us try again.”

Theus sat back with Frigga and watched as Ronan and Merry hit targets and did other small exercises. Placing a soft kiss on top of the infant’s head, Theus smiled to himself, content with life for the first time in years.

 

 


	7. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot involving a more "in-character" Ronan and my OC Merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was my attempt at writing Ronan more in line of how he is in the movie. In no way do I think it is perfect but he is very different than my Ronan. This story does not take place within my I Will Cure It universe but still interesting. ;)

It was unusually cold on the Dark Aster, as evident by the goosebumps that rose on Merry’s skin. Shivering slightly she wrapped a thin robe around her body, it didn’t do much but it was better than being nude. Merry picked at the silky fabric and waited patiently for her husband to arrive. Every instinct told her to run away but there was something about him that enchanted her...

What seemed like eons were mere minutes as Ronan slowly stalked through the doors of their chamber. Huge and foreboding, his cold gaze settled on his little wife. “Care to explain why you are not in bed?”

His voice cut through her and Merry quickly stood up, her head downturned. “I-I’m sorry, Ronan,” she stuttered and embarrassment flooded her face. Still clenched tightly to her body was her thin silk robe.

A silk robe that hid nothing from Ronan’s gaze; his eyes traveled down her body, he noticed the hard points of her nipples and the visible tremble that shook her. “Are you cold?”

The questioned surprised Merry and her face lifted to his. Per usual, she could not decipher his expression. “Yes.”

Moving slowly toward her, Ronan removed his armor. Stripped down to only his undergarments, his eyes flashed. “Take the robe off.”

It was an order, one that Merry knew she couldn’t ignore. Untying the belt at her waist, the material slipped down her body and onto the floor. She wished she could translate Ronan’s reaction but he as he usually was, stoic and unflinching. Her husband moved and soon he towered over her; her heartbeat picked up but not out of fear. Dark desire heated her flesh and anticipation prickled her insides.

A part of her hated how much she enjoyed this but when Ronan reached out to pinch at her erect nipple, Merry ceased to care. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she arched her back wanting more.

Pinching her flesh harder, Ronan watched her lips twitch and he scowled. “You will not hide your moans from me.” Bending his head, his teeth caught the hard nub and nipped at it. Letting out a surprise squeak she resisted the urge to cup the back of his head. “You will give me what I want,” he growled against her skin as he bit down on her nipple, much harder this time.

Her high pitched moan fueled Ronan’s arousal; his erection throbbed as he bit and sucked at her breast. Removing himself form her sweet flesh, he grasped the back of her head and pushed her body down. “You know what is expected of you.”

Merry’s sharp intake of breath only provoked his lust. Staring down at his engorged member, she went to her knees. Glancing upwards her green eyes made contact with his glowing, violet orbs. Opening her mouth wide, she sucked the large head into her mouth. Pre cum leaked onto her tongue as she ran her tongue over him.

“You’re such an obedient wife, little one,” he praised as he gently thrust himself further into her sweet mouth. Her teeth lightly scraped the sensitive column of his dick but he didn’t care, he welcomed the slight pain. Moving his hips he watched his cock move in and out between her full, plush lips. “Suck harder,” he ordered.

She swallowed, eagerly taking him deeper into her wet mouth. His large hands gathered in her hair and tugged with every movement of his hips. Even though she shouldn’t, Merry enjoyed pleasuring Ronan this way. She loved feeling his erection between her lips, knowing that he was hard for her and wanted her. Intense arousal pooled in her lower belly and a sharp throb began between her thighs, rubbing them together she tried to ease the ache.

Ronan noticed the movement, growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on her head, halting her movements. “I see what are you doing, wife,” he began and saw her eyes widen, “do you not think your husband would see to your pleasure?”

Around his thick cock, Merry’s lips trembled. Even though he was rough and callous, Ronan always made sure to pleasure her – whether out of pride or care, she didn’t know nor care. Anchoring his hands at the base of her skull, Ronan began moving his hips slowly; dragging his erection in and out of her mouth. With each pass he picked up speed, holding her still as he fucked her face. “I could cum in your mouth and then leave you here, wanting and needy,” he drawled, “would you like that?”

While she didn’t answer him, her wide shocked eyes did the pleading for her. Deciding that he would rather cum in her cunt, he quickly removed his erection from the hot confines of her pleasuring mouth. “Get on the bed,” he ordered, “you know how I want you positioned.”

He didn’t help her up but Merry didn’t expect him to. Moving past him she kneeled on the bed and crawled to the center and waited; on all fours, her ass thrust high and the cool air of the Aster was stark against her now exposed cunt.

Ronan admired the view he had of his wife. Long silver hair hung around her petite shoulders in loose waves, her trim waist and round hips beckoned him. However, none of that compared to Merry’s shapely ass and the pink of her pussy, glistening with her arousal. Joining her on the bed, he ran a hand down her smooth back, tracing the delicate vertebrae. Moving behind her, Ronan took her hips in his hands and held her body still as he ran the tip of his cock against her eager opening.

Mewling out her pleasure, Merry moved back against Ronan’s lazy ministrations. His fingers dug into her flesh and he thrust deep inside her. She gave a loud moan and bit her lip to keep herself from making too much noise.

Seated deep inside her wet pussy, Ronan began moving his hips roughly. With each deep thrust, her body moved with his. Going under her, he cupped her breast in his hands and squeezed and fondled them as he fucked her.

“I want you to scream, Merry,” he roared, “I want every person on this ship to know who you belong to, who fucks you, and whose cock you crave.” As he said the filthy words, he watched his dick move in and out of her tight cunt, glistening with her juices. One hand moved from a breast down to where they were joined and rubbed her clit.

As soon as she felt Ronan touch her, Merry let out a loud scream. His cock stretched her to near pain and every thrust jostled her but it was all welcomed for only his lovemaking quenched the dark desires that hid beneath the surface. His fingers pinched the hard nub and once again Merry wailed her passion, each thrust coaxed a moan from her lips.

Pulling her upright, Ronan hugged her to his chest and the new position made his movements deeper, more jarring. Pulling her head back toward his shoulder, his lips caught hers in a savage kiss. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, he followed his body’s example and fucked her mouth as he fucked her body.

Each movement of Ronan’s hips had Merry closer to her climax, her tight cunt squeezing his erection; begging for his seed. She was at a fever pitch when she felt Ronan stiffen behind her and the warm flood of his cum as he spent himself inside her. Merry tried to not show her disappointment as she was still burning and aching.

Ronan squeezed Merry’s hips as he emptied himself inside her. He knew she didn’t come and she knew better than to voice her upset. “Do you see how it is to have a husband who doesn’t pleasure you, wife?” he whispered in her ear. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he tweaked her nipples, pulling on them until they became hard and stiff. She squirmed against him, a natural reaction to his fondling. “Tell me you want me to make you come,” he murmured against her shoulder.

“Please, make me come,” she begged.

“Say my name,” he growled, “say the name of the man who owns you.”

“Ronan, please make me come,” she cried out and then jumped when he pushed deeper and used one hand to caress her clit. Two deep strokes into her wanting flesh and a few strums of her clit had her clenching around his cock as she screamed her release.

Pinching her nipples, Ronan rocked against her as she came; riding out her orgasm until she relaxed and became limp as a rag doll. Removing himself from her warmth, Ronan laid her down on her stomach and left the bed. Walking to the wash basin, he dampened a cloth and cleaned their combined releases from his flaccid penis.

Turning, he noticed that she slept; her breathing even and slow. Going back to her, he spread her legs slightly and looked between her thighs – her vulva was flushed and swollen, his semen marked her; pure possession. Taking the damp cloth he held it close to used flesh, hoping it would soften the discomfort he knew would come when she woke.

Ronan chided himself because he surely should not care this much about a woman; she was forced upon him, a glorified breeding tool. However, her sweet demeanor and sensual reactions have lured him in. Merry sighed in her sleep and Ronan laid the blanket across her sleeping form, “Rest, wife,” he said and turned to leave their chamber.

She would need her strength.

 

 

 


	8. Enjoy the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot that includes youngest sibling Emmerick and his beloved.

There were both positive and negative aspects of not being the heir. The positive being that Emmerick could do what he wanted without expectation; the negative was that his achievements were sized up to Kaehen. Hell, even to Frigga. Both of his older siblings were chips off their father’s block – strong, tough warriors who enjoyed battle and sought to protect their home using their brawn.

Emmerick preferred to use his brains. That isn’t the only thing that separated him from his siblings, oh no. Not only was Emmerick an academic but he was also severely infected with the stone that latched onto his mother. Ronan had planned to train his children in the art of war but it was clear that young Emmerick was unable to control his moods and emotions, plenty of destroyed buildings and plant life can attest to that.

Luckily, Merry decided that Emmerick needed a less antagonizing hobby. Days later, both her and Ronan took her little boy into a room that would soon be his sanctuary: the library. Ronan still trained with Emmerick, as he felt it was useful to learn how to protect oneself, but mostly Emmerick stayed in the library and his hard work paid off. Years of study, tears, and experiments had paid off: Emmerick had discovered a way to combine Kree and Xandar medicine that was nothing short of a scientific breakthrough. He was hailed a hero and even grumpy Kaehn had congratulated him with a pat on the back while Frigga jumped into his arms and held him close.

Yes, Emmerick was one of a kind and all hers, Isabeil thought to herself as she studied the wide expanse of his back. He was sitting at his work desk in the large library his parents had commissioned and she much admired the view he presented. Unlike his father and brother, who were big and bulky, Emmerick’s muscle was more lean and toned. Grinning, Isabeil went back to focus on the words in front of her. For her 20th birthday, Emmerick had given her a book of human fairy tales that he paid Jason Quill to pick up on one of his voyages to Earth. At first she was appalled by some of the stories; women wearing glass slippers, how terribly inconvenient, and others turning into swans by night, but she soon realized the magic in them. She sighed with pleasure as she read how a simple merchant’s daughter broke a beastly prince’s curse.

So enthralled with her story, Isabeil did not see Emmerick rise from his desk and certainly did not hear him as he came up behind her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Startled, she quickly snapped her head back and met the playful violet and green eyes of her beloved.

_Emmerick._

He smiled as he heard her sweet voice in his head as he lowered his lips to hers. His precious Isabeil was born deaf and according to his father there were no record of a Kree ever having been. Her parents shamefully disowned her and by some chance of fate she was sent to a Xandarian orphanage where she taught herself sign language. She was a clever one, his Isabeil. Their meeting was predestined by the Goddess Frigga (or so his mother says) and he still remembered her smile as he grabbed a book she was attempting to reach on a top shelf. To show her appreciation, she taught him her way of speaking with her hands. They spent long hours and days together learning, laughing, and falling in love. After one year together, Emmerick surprised her with a ring (and matching one for him) but not just any typical ring. The band was a metal and stone hybrid, the stone being Mind Infinity Stone and Emmerick was able to manipulate it so they could hear each other’s thoughts. She said it was the greatest gift, to finally hear his voice.

 _What are you reading?_ He asked as he trailed his lips along her jaw. Glancing down, he saw her breast heave as she took in deep breathes. His woman was responsive and the smallest touches affected her immensely.

Tilting her head to allow Emmerick access to her neck, Isabeil let out a soft moan. _I am reading Terran fairy tales from the book you purchased for me._

_Do you like them?_

Nodding, Isabeil wrapped her arm around Emmerick’s neck and lowered his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply. Strong hands cupped the soft weight of her breast as their kiss went on.

_You know, sweetheart, if you enjoy these innocent tales Jason told me some Terran authors pen erotic versions._

Isabeil let a squeak and her whole face, along with the tips of her ears, colored; a bright flush against her beautiful azure skin. _Emmerick, I thought you only approved of scholarly works._

He laughed at her prissy voice. _Perhaps so but you inspire me._ Flicking his tongue against hers, he sucked it into his mouth. _Or you could write one yourself._

As his passionate words reverberated through her head, Isabeil felt him tugging on the snaps of her tunic. Large, rough hands roamed over smooth skin and she couldn’t help the cry when his bare hands covered her heated breasts.

 _I love these_ , he said as he caught a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger, _so sweet._

Currents of electricity ran through Isabeil’s body as Emmerick milked her sensitive nipples. With each soft tug, her clit ached, begging to be touched. Spreading her legs, Isabeil raised her hips slightly looking for any friction to relieve her.

In a sudden move, Isabeil was caught by the waist and settled on the desk. Standing between her spread thighs, Emmerick made quick work of her tunic while she tore at his. Soon they were both bare chested and Emmerick growled at the sight of her tits – they were small, round globes of perfection topped with perky nipples that begged for his touch and tongue. Lowering his head, his teeth captured a straining dark bud and tugged hard.

Emmerick’s cock was rigid in his trousers and fire engulfed him as he pleasured Isabeil. Her soft body cradled his and he pushed his hips down onto hers, grinding his erection against the mound of her pussy. Hearing her gasp only fueled his desire and his hands went to the ties of her pants and loosened them until he was able to slip the fabric down her beautiful legs. Letting go of her nipple, he stared down at the naked goddess in front of him. Her skin was smooth and iridescent colored freckles were scattered along the plush flesh. Her gorgeous breasts rose and fell with her breathing and between her lush thighs, a small tuft of soft, dark hair beckoned him.

Purple eyes bright with lust looked up at him, surrounded by thick lashes and framed by arched brows. A lock of silky black hair fell over her delicate shoulder and curled around a hard nipple. A small smile played at the corners of her cupid’s bow lips. _You are beautiful, Isabeil._

Isabeil cast her eyes down shyly and Emmerick reached out to cup her chin and bring her eyes back to his. _Never doubt it._ Placing a quick kiss on her lips, Emmerick went to his own trousers and removed them. Isabeil gaped as she saw his cock, long and thick; the foreskin taut over a dark purple head. Reaching out, she grasped his erection in her small hand and while she couldn’t hear him, she knew he groaned. He was hot in her hand, soft and smooth and unbelievably hard. Her fingers fluttered over the tip and gently pulled back the foreskin then moved over the flared head. Back and forth she moved the skin over his glans, watching his cock get darker and more rigid as pre-cum beaded from his slit then down over his shaft. The liquid made it easier for Isabeil to stroke him and she watched Emmerick throw his head back, the tendons in his neck straining and a flush covering his skin.

Taking his hand, Emmerick placed it high on her thigh. He felt the heat radiating off the very heart of her, saw the glistening blue folds and her delicious clit peeking out from beneath its hood. Taking his thumb, he placed it right over that straining nub and pressed down. She reacted with a surprised yelp and a firm tug on his cock, his own cry answering hers. Beneath his thumb, her clit swelled further and he dragged his thumb up and down her slit, each pass made easier by the way her sweet cunt wept at his touch. He pushed his thumb slowly inside, marveling at how snugly she gripped such a small part of him. Moving in and out of her, he watched her bite down on her plump lower lip and felt her move on his cock faster.

His pre-cum coated her hand making it easy to stroke up and down the long stalk of his cock. Going further she tentatively cupped his balls and gave them a light squeeze.

 _Isabeil!_ She heard his choked cry and she recognized his tone as one that he used usually before the Infinity Stone wreaked havoc. The fingers from his free hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her exploration. _I love how that feels, sweetheart_. He voice was strained, even in her head. _But for sake of the desk and the building around us, perhaps we should calm down for a moment._

 _I don’t want to stop, Emmerick_. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping his other hand and she felt him push two long fingers inside her. _Oh, Emmerick please don’t stop._ She knew she was begging but she didn’t care, her whole body ached and so many times they had to stop as things got too heavy. She didn’t care about the desk or the building, she wanted Emmerick in the most primal of ways. No one else wanted her, not her parents nor the thousands that came to the orphanage. None of the Xandarian children wanted to be her friend and as she got older, Xandarian men didn’t have use of her either. But Emmerick wanted her, he loved her just as she loved him. Fully and maddeningly.

Emmerick groaned as her hot cunt clamped down on his fingers, swiping his thumb over her clit as fucked her with his fingers, he felt her body clench and a flood of wetness coated his hand. He couldn’t imagine what it would fell like to have the same hot flesh tighten around his throbbing cock as she came and he flooding her with his seed. He had never lain with a woman and Isabeil had never been with a man, he wanted it to be perfect for both of them.

She released her grip on his sac and he let go of her wrist. Emmerick removed his hand from her thighs, and smiled at her sound of protest, and scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her over the piles of books he had throughout the library he made his way to the sitting area that sported chairs, a chaise, and a large rug. Choosing the chaise for the time being he gently set her down and her bare skin made contact with the cool leather. Emmerick followed her down until he was over her, his hands planted beside her head and his lower body flush with hers.

Isabeil reached up and undid the queue that kept his hair tied back, it fell just to the tops of his shoulders and it was all black except for a streak of silver that started above his right eye. Touching the silver streak, Isabeil buried her hands in its thickness, the strands cool and soft. He was a feast for her eyes, his jaw was sharp and cheekbones prominent. A slash of black marked his brow and an interesting mixture of violet and green made up his eye color. Broad shoulders and strong arms held himself above her while a wide chest tapered down to lean hips and long legs. Her hands left his hair and travelled down the smooth expanse of his back and then settled on the taut muscles of his buttocks. Cupping her hands around each cheek she pulled him forward until she felt the smooth glide of his cock along her pussy.

She watched him close his eyes and his lips opened slightly on a low groan. Thrusting her hips up she moved up and down the column of hard flesh combing his pre-cum with her own wetness. It was a slick and easy and each push and pull of his cock along her clit was heaven and hell. _Please, Emmerick…_

 _Yes?_ He taunted softly, slowing the grind of his cock against her.

_Inside me, I need you._

The words coupled with the need in her voice tripped Emmerick into a frenzy that he willed to control. His blood heated and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. A buzzing vibrated at the base of his skull and he saw the familiar purple glow. Oh no. _Isabeil, we can’t…_ He thoughts were silenced as Isabeil cupped his face and held still and met his eyes.

_Emmerick, you are with me. Please don’t leave._

Ah, Isabeil, his beautiful Isabeil. He would never leave her, he vowed to be a part of her life whether friend or lover. Most people didn’t want him around as they feared his power. Sure, most wanted him for his skill and smarts and some brave doctors worked closely with him but he never forgot the fear that lingered in their eyes. Isabeil showed not an ounce of fear, she was with him no matter what and it humbled him. Her lips colliding with his took him by surprised but he kissed her back with fervor. Their tongues came together and he nipped her lips with his teeth.

Emmerick grasped her legs and hooked them around his waist and he took himself in hand and slowly push the head of his cock between the slick folds of her cunt. He groaned as her hot flesh surrounded him. He searched her face for any sign of discomfort but she just gave him a slow smile and raised her hips and he sank an inch into her. They both made noises of pleasure and Emmerick’s hands went under her ass and jerk her upwards as he went deeper.

 _You’re so warm and wet._ He grunted as her sweet cunt hugged his cock. _So tight_. In a quick thrust, he was seated fully inside her. Growling low in his throat, Emmerick’s hips jerked and ground into hers, grinding against her clit in the most amazing way.

_Emmerick…_

Her voice in his head was a pitiful wail as he continued to move against her; quick, short jabs of his hips had her nails biting into his shoulders and back. Everything felt so good Emmerick found it difficult to keep a handle on the power that coursed through his body. Moving harder, Isabeil’s cunt clenched his cock tightly, spurring him on. Small hands cup his face and their eyes met.

_We are here, together. Don’t leave me._

Crying out, Emmerick’s moved faster and soon his climax hit like a bolt of lightning. Jerking his hips, he fucked her deeper into the chaise, reveling in her tight, hot cunt as it pulsed around his dick. Her legs locked around his hips and her body moved with is, milking the pleasure of their mating.

Exhausted, Emmerick collapsed on top of Isabeil, his head cradled on her bosom. He felt her hands smooth the wild strands of his hair as he fought to breath normally. There was a warm, purple glow surrounding them but he closed his eyes and focused the beating of his lover’s heart against his ear. It was a gift Isabeil did not even know she gave him: peace.

Eventually, he lifted his head and looked at his beloved. Her beautiful hair was spread along the chaise, lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. Purple eyes were hooded and bright with spent passion. She was beautiful. _I love you, Isabeil._

Tears burned her eyes and joy burst from her heart. Emmerick had proclaimed his love before but this moment was so beautiful with his body still inside her own; connected now physically as well as emotionally and mentally. Licking her lips, she gave Emmerick a wide smile. “I…l-luvv…yew, ‘oo.” She winced slightly as she worked her dry throat but she needed to say the words out loud, she needed to tell the universe that this man was hers.

His breath caught as he heard Isabeil’s vocal proclamation. Her voice was little rough and her words were not polished but to him they sounded as beautiful as any song. Leaning down, his lips caught hers in a sweet kiss, sealing their union for all time.


End file.
